Mixed Thoughts
by Mila of the Grain
Summary: Short snippets of the thoughts and events of assorted characters in Circle-verse. Small mentions of Melting Stones characters.
1. 1 to 25

**_Mixed Thoughts_**

**1. Walk**  
Evvy isn't sure that she can walk because her feet are whipped raw. "Come here," says Rosethorn. They carry each other.

**2. Beauty**  
To Tris there is nothing more beautiful than Glaki giggling in the rain.

**3. Catch**  
Pasco still dances the fishing nets each season for his old friends; he owes them for indirectly discovering the other half of him.

**4. Speak**  
Jory and Nia don't need words- through their bond they know that the other aches, thinking about Nia's wedding tomorrow.

**5. Lack**  
Briar sometimes muses about how the people he loves most in the world are missing the outward sweetness, because it's all trapped inside (so they don't get hurt).

**6. Mine**  
"It's not my _fault_," Tris claims, "it's not my fault my magic's different! Why are mages so jealous?" Niko says nothing.

**7. Laugh**  
Lady Sandrilene fa Toren is afraid to laugh in court- without her unique friends she isn't as brave as she could be.

**8. While**  
While Daja restrained herself during their stay in Ninver, she never discovers that Frostpine wasn't able to.

**9. Youth**  
Rosie doesn't have a care for her hair or clothes, but she is vain about keeping her skin youthful.

**10. Stay**  
Niko reflects that he stayed for four years because he couldn't think of leaving Tris, so he is glad she agreed to come with him.

**11. Fill**  
No matter the day, Lark still boils water in the morning for at least seven.

**12. Distraction**  
Sometimes Daja is all the daughter Frostpine could ever need, at other times he regrets that the temple considers babies a distraction.

**13. Fear**  
Nothing can compare to the fear that Evvy felt during the war, but at least one good thing - _heart of a mountain_, Luvo corrects her - came out of it.

**14. Crash**  
Dema's eyes are grave as he looks at the broken glass. "You miss her still?" he asks Keth gently.

**15. Look**  
Comas doesn't want to look, but the thought of Lark's disappointment makes him open his eyes. He is glad that his future housemate is too scared to look too- she's hiding behind the redhead's skirts.

**16. Begin**  
Rosethorn would never have believed that the journey they left for those few years ago would be the beginning of such a change in her boy.

**17. Second**  
It breaks Tris's heart that even after months of being at Discipline, Glaki still needs two goodbyes before she'll let Tris leave.

**18. Violet**  
White violets mean 'let's take a chance on happiness' while blue violets stand for watchfulness and faithfulness. Rosethorn deems them suitable to give to Lark upon her return to Winding Circle.

**19. Candy**  
Briar doesn't think that girls are as sweet or as nice as candy (his stomach will always be his top priority), but they're warm in bed and keep the nightmares away.

**20. Nothing**  
If their circle doesn't join together then Sandry doesn't want anything at all, certainly not for them to accompany her to Namorn.

**21. Familiar**  
For a moment being surrounded by her siblings feels familiar, but then that dratted girl rolls over and the feeling is lost to Daja.

**22. Show**  
Tris had been glad when Chime took off because it meant she could wait a while before putting on a show. Standing near Sandry, or even Briar and Daja, makes Tris feel so insecure.

**23. Day**  
Because Tris is away for Glaki's birthday the little girl cries all day, until Comas spins her around and carries her on his shoulders to the hub's kitchens.

**24. Ask**  
Whenever a child is orphaned now there is no question of where it will be sent. Oswin Forest welcomes all children to his small home, even the get of a self-proclaimed pirate queen.

**25. Think**  
Evvy finds it hard to think rationally when anyone insults her friends or family, and that's exactly how she ends up on a ship to the Battle Islands (but those idiots deserved it anyway).


	2. 26 to 50

**_Mixed Thoughts_**

**26. Hair**  
Crane glares at Osprey in protest, "it is _not_ obviously dyed!" He ignores her smirk.

**27. Home**  
Dancruen isn't home and Sandry knows Landreg won't be, either.

**28. Loud**  
If Briar can hear the nattering nobles it means that Tris certainly can, and it makes him want to teach them a lesson.

**29. Travel**  
Daja remembers when they used to talk while they rode, but now there is silence.

**30. Damage**  
Myrrhtide can't believe how _acidic_ the water is. The feeling of such corruption in it makes him stall.

**31. Strength**  
Comas has an inner strength and Lark says that's what matters.

**33. Together**  
Just because they were once one, doesn't mean Sandry gets to speak for all of them and their rumps.

**34. Safe**  
Zhegorz wears the green healer's robe because it protected him in the fire, but it doesn't save him from the jumble of sights and sounds.

**35. Private**  
Sandry is glad that this time they took her to task in private.

**36. Light**  
Daja can still remember the fire that wasn't the biggest she had ever seen but the most devastating; thankfully, Tris pretends not to notice.

**37. Big**  
A plain old whistle isn't something big, but Briar is glad Tris made a little effort to remember him while they were apart.

**38. Want**  
Sandry wills the villagers not to bow, but they do so anyway.

**39. Law**  
Keth sometimes thinks he should quit the harrier business, but then he remembers Ira and wants all criminals to pay for their crimes.

**40. Canine**  
Niko realises, when he walks through the door at Discipline without being accosted, that the dog must be feeling old now.

**41. Truth**  
Zhegorz can't understand why Tris hides the truth from her family when they love her.

**42. Smoke**  
Sometimes in her dreams Evvy remembers smoke and fire and blood and people dying and she has to put crystal around her heart so she can sleep again.

**43. Order**  
Serg regrets the order of things sometimes, because a world where he's allowed to love Jorality would be perfect.

**44. Feel**  
Love is meant to be a feeling, but Daja has loved family before and it has never felt like this.

**45. Finish**  
Crying, Daja realises that Tris has a point- everything has to finish, but at least it got to start.

**46. Through**  
Sandry realises the holiday is _through_ when she is locked in a box that feels like a coffin.

**47. Race**  
The race to the border had all of them worried for Tris's health.

**48. Need**  
They realise they need each other, no matter where they are (and Sandry is content because she has always known).

**49. Splash**  
Glaki wants Comas to swim but he won't so she splashes by herself - not knowing how much like drowning it really looks like - and Comas is there in a moment.

**50. Thrill**  
The unmage doesn't take dragonsalt for the thrill, but to forget he should have a name – he doesn't know how differently things could have gone if he'd been loved.


End file.
